En una noche, muchas cosas pueden suceder
by Mireille-Desdemona
Summary: Syaoran despierta en una cama que no es suya...y que podra ocasionar esto para que empiece a dudar sobre sus sentimientos hacia Sakura...Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura conincidencia...


**Este es mi primer fic, pera empezar soy nueva en esto así que no sean muy malos y segundo este fic se debe a una apuesta entre sweet fairy ella puso la pareja y pues yo di vuelo a mi imaginación,es un shonen ai la hitoria es contada por Syaoran.**

Los rayos de sol empiezan a traspasar la cortina molestándome, en ese momento empiezo a estirarme perezosamente, presiento que algo anda mal, denoto que bebí de más, a causas de que hay botellas vacías en el suelo y empiezo a sufrir las consecuencias de la noche anterior

-ahh -suspiro tranquilo hasta que miro a mí alrededor y denoto que no es mi habitación, estoy en una cama que no es mía y con un cobertor o manta rosa todo era bastante extraño mi mete llegaban preguntas como ¿donde estoy¿Qué hice anoche? etc.…

Hasta que logro escuchar agua cayendo proveniente del baño de este lugar,

Me puse a meditar para llegar a una conclusión al parecer no dormí solo y esa persona se encontraba duchándose, después de unos minutos decidí levantarme, hasta que se dejo de escuchar el agua cayendo y mejor decidí esperar.

La puerta se abrió de pronto dejando ver a un chico alto de cabello negro como la misma noche este se encontraba algo revuelto y mojado

-hola-saludo aquel joven tan lindo se veía no es que fuese muy guapo lo que pasa que su piel bronceada le daba un toque distinto al de cualquier otro chico que hubiese conocido además no era musculoso al contrario estaba algo rellenito, pero lo que lo impacto mas fue su mirada la cual era sincera además de que en ella se dentaba amor y eso era lo que le faltaba a el

-ho..la..-respondí muy nervioso, mientras empezaba a sentir como rostro ardía

Aquel chico comenzó acercárseme poco a poco que en instantes se encontraba su rostro a escasos centímetros del mió

-te vez lindo cuando te sonrojas-mientras su mano tomaba algo que se encontraba en la mesita de noche

-eh-sentía como mi corazón comenzaba acelerarse, de pronto veo que se coloca un par de anteojos que hacían que…pero mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos

-bueno será mejor que me valla a cambiar-sonriendo de una manera que me hizo que mi rostro tomara un rojo mas intenso

-si…será lo mejor-intento que mi palabras tengan coherencia pero ante aquel chico no lograban tenerlas su sonrisa, su mirada su todo me hacia sentir un revoloteo en el estomago

-bueno me cambiare el la otra habitación-mientras no sin antes enviar una de sus sonrisas que derretía a el corazón de hielo

-"_por fin se marcho será mejor que me_" pensaba hasta que logro reconocer algo de lo que parece ser mi ropa tiradas por todos lados de aquella habitación

-"_pero es Tan tan lin..."_hasta que me doy cuenta de lo que empezaba a pasar por mi cabeza y empezó un discusión mental entre la razón y yo.

-_No puede ser que el gran Li Syaoran le atraiga un chico_-eso que escuchaba proveniente esa vocecita mi cabeza, decidí ignorarla y comencé a vestirme, al terminar de hacer esto me recosté en la cama para volver a meditar y recordar que estupidez puede haber cometido la noche anterior.

Hasta que soy interrumpido por los golpes a la puerta, al parecer es mi príncipe que viene a buscarme.

-este Syaoran el desayuno esta listo y pues será mejor que vengas conmigo al comedor para que desayunemos

Decido levantarme eh ir hasta el comedor donde para mi sorpresa ya estaba el, tan tranquilo y sin ninguna preocupación hasta que el joven Li apareció

-¿cual es tu nombre?-pregunte, intentado esconder mi nerviosismo

-dime Rafa-dijo aquel chico de mirada profunda y sonrisa encantadora

-bien Rafa, anoche hubo algo mas aya que un colega ayudando a otro

-si, fue la mejor noche hubiese tenido nunca pero al parecer a ti te agrado-me contesto el

-no, quiero que entiendas una cosa lo nuestro no puede ser yo tengo familia, una novia y amigos lo de anoche solo fue un grandísimo error que cometí-tome todas la fuerzas para decir eso y para salir de aquel lugar

Lo que ese chico nunca supo fue que me enamere de el esa noche, que me deje llevar por mi maldito orgullo y por el que dirán los demás.

Continuara...

**Espero que haya sido de su agrado y si que se le puede hacer (Rafa es un chico que Syaoran, encuentra y conoce en un bar y pues unas copitas de mas afectan a nuestro lobito)**


End file.
